Lost Drabbles
by cuethepulse-old
Summary: A collection of drabbles 100 to 500 words for the Lost fandom. Updated 072706 Charlie and Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stupid Men

Pairing(s): Ana Lucia x Sawyer (kind of)

Genre: Maybe angst?

Rating: M

Words: 212

Summary: Ana Lucia reflects on men, during her seduction of Sawyer. Spoilers for episode "Two for the Road".

Warnings: Sex. Not extremely graphic.

Disclaimer: Lost and its characters do not belong to me.

Men are such idiots, Ana Lucia decides as she is rolled onto her back. She worries Sawyer's bottom lip between her teeth, trying not to laugh as he groans and presses his groin against her hip. She knew she was gorgeous, but she really had expected a bit more of a challenge.

They're so predictable, she thinks, sliding her hands down his sweating back and into his loosened pants, squeezing his buns in encouragement as he pushes inside of her. It barely took one kiss to make him forget about the gun – and as soon as she was out of her top, he had forsaken one head in favor of the other.

She tightens her legs around his waist and nudges at his chest until she turns them over. She arches her back for him, showing off her breasts that bounce as she moves up and down his shaft. She watches the way he watches her, examines the way his face practically reads "lust", and for a moment, she almost pities him. But then her eyes flicker over to the forgotten gun; she remembers what she's doing, and she clenches around him with each upward thrust of his hips, pulling him in deeper and ensuring she's the only thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Building Faith

Characters: Charlie, Eko

Genre: General

Rating: K

Words: 278

Summary: Charlie learns what he's helping Eko build.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Lost and its characters do not belong to me.

"You make this look so easy," Charlie remarked as he sat on the sand, wiping some sweat off his hands.

Eko gave him a quick glance over his shoulder as he lifted up another long piece of wood, looking thoughtfully at their creation before starting to place it somewhere. Charlie watched them do this again and again, his brow furrowing more and more. He was itching to know what they were making, but had learned that asking would get him nowhere. He looked away and lay back on the sand. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Eko working until they stopped, and the man's low and demanding voice sounded from beside him.

"Drink this," Eko said, pressing a water bottle into his hand.

Charlie smiled at him gratefulness and took a long swig of the refreshing drink. Eko regarded him for a moment before turning his gaze out to the sea.

"Faith."

Charlie looked at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"What now?"

"You want to know what we are building?" The corner of Eko's mouth turned up slightly. "We are building faith."

Charlie looked back at the wooden creation, confused.

"How can you build faith?"

"Think it over, Charlie," Eko told him, gingerly taking the water bottle and drinking from it.

Charlie scratched his head and squinted his eyes. He stilled when he got it, his hand dropping to his side. His chest tightened; he almost felt like crying. He turned back to the ocean.

"A church," he said quietly, almost brokenly.

Eko looked at him and waited until he would meet his eyes. And then he smiled, touched his shoulder, and said, "yes".


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kiss It Better

Pairing: Implied Charlie x Jack

Genre: Fluff?

Rating: K+

Words: 188

Summary: Charlie thinks Jack should change his method of treating wounds, or at least, his wounds.

Warnings: Implied slash.

Disclaimer: Lost and its characters do not belong to me.

Note: Written for Live Journal "30randomkisses" challenge, theme #9 – medicine.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Charlie winced as warm fingers ghosted over his bleeding wound. Jack gave him a sort of smile, an attempt to be reassuring, as he started to treat it. The British rocker started to move away from his hand, but Jack held him steady.

"Come on, Charlie."

"It stings," he hissed.

"I know," the doctor's voice was soft, but firm. "But I have to get this medicine on here or it'll get infected. There's no other way I can heal it."

Charlie considered this for a moment while Jack did his work. Then, shooting the other man a teasing smile, he said, "You could kiss it better."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, and he wasn't sure what that flip his heart did was all about. He laughed a little to cover up the clearing of his throat.

"That treatment hasn't been medically proven to work."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"It worked when my grand-mum did it."

"Well…" Jack closed his medicine case and stood to leave. He looked down at Charlie, with something that could be called a smirk. "I'm not your grandmother."


End file.
